The werewolf chases the witch around the cauldron
by Flipside7
Summary: What happens when you put an eccentric detective and a peculiar maid, both with unusual pasts, into the plot of black butler? Well read on. Plenty of weirdness here. Warning: OC's and the rating is there just to be careful. Enjoy.


We do not own anything in black butler in any of the chapters we may write.

This is a story made by two authors, Flipside and imaginationxyz.

Flipside: I'm back!

Imaginationxyz: hi guys hope you all like this story; it's a combination of mine and my sisters (flipside) characters in a wonderful and weird way in the plot of black butler

Flipside: Hey! Don't give my identity away! Hope you enjoy this new story that we worked so hard on we ate all the jelly babies in the house for sugar. xD

Zinira P.O.V

The horse drawn carriage stopped abruptly outside a local inn of Houndsworth. The passenger stepped out placing a black walking cane that came to her hip, to the floor. A black leather gloved hand was placed at the top of the cane which a pearl sphere, the size a small apple, was attached to the cane. Her long black skirt rustled on the cobbled pathway and her healed laced boots tapped slightly on the stone. She had a high collar black hooded cape that came down to her waist. The hood was down so her alabaster skin was a sharp contrast to her dark attire and her black hair which was loosely braided, reaching down to her knees. Underneath the cape was a black corseted shirt with a v shaped neckline. The driver came round with the single suitcase and huffed, saying,

"Dunno wha' you would wanna cum to a place like this." looking at the shoddy Inn called the Wolf's bane for emphasis. He had a habit of lifting his "newspaper boy" hat when he spoke, though it did little good for his sight as his grey bushy eyebrows got in the way anyway.

"I'm not here on holiday; it is a matter of business. Scotland Yard have sent me to investigate in some rather _unusual_ murders" she answered, her grey eyes held a knowing look in them. It was as if there was embedded wisdom that wasn't apparent to her youthful look of someone in their twenties.

The driver gulped and then frowned.

"I hate to seem so forward bu'... why have Scotland Yard sent a, well, a _women_ for such a task"

"Because I am one of their best detectives when it comes to the _unusual_ cases and that's all you need to know" she peered at hem sternly. "I shall like to rent a room for the night now."

"Righ' ma'am." he said taking the hint and following her into the inn. Once her luggage was in her room the driver bid farewell. The women faced the window and said to herself,

"Whoever is casing this strife will not be for long, and I bet a certain Mayer has something to do with it."

Alva P.O.V

Alva woke up with a start this morning with the sun blazing in her eyes.

"Damn, knew I should have closed the curtains last night" she muttered to herself.

Ayma yawned, stretched her sore muscles and threw the bedding across the room. Yep, these late nights have got to stop, otherwise Angela will have to start dragging me out by the scruff she lightly smiled to herself at the thought, how unlikely she could see the perfect and kind maid doing such a thing. She then stood and started undressing behind a screen. Clearly her little "midnight runs" were not working out… she needed to waste the energy and have time to herself, but if she wasn't able to cope with day to day basics then she would fall behind with her chores and leave more for Angela. Alva shuddered at memories of Angela being beaten by Houndsworth. There had to be some sort of compromise, if she didn't get a few hours to herself in the evenings she would be driven insane by the "cooped up" feeling of staying indoors all the while. Alva sighed in defeat, she couldn't bare to see another beating on her own hands….but if she didn't use the energy she had , she might do something she regretted-  
Her thoughts were interrupted by light tapping on her door.  
"Alva are you awake ? master Henry will be expecting his breakfast soon" Agelas voice was light and happy , in comparison to Alvas .  
"I wont be a moment longer" she called with a forced eagerness. The only thing that kept Alva looking the slightess happy in this place was Angela. She was a nice girl in a difficult situation, so she "put on" a forced smile everyday.  
"See you soon then" foot steps faded into the distance. Alva sighed and looked at her reflection in the long mirror.  
Angela wore the same work uniform; it was a long purple dress (to Alvas dismay) with a large white bow at the back, a white apron, and frilly parts at the shoulder. She started brushing medium length black hair in to a neat bun and a block fringe and swayed a little at the familiar feeling of lack of sleep.  
"Well that's a great start to the day" she mumbled rubbing her temples. The female walked towards the large window and sighed. She wasn't made to be kept inside for so long, all the time she would linger with the familiar soft wet grass under her paws, the fresh smell of plants, and the simple freedom to transform without being screamed at. Alva closed her eyes and tried to remember last nights run in the forest , but quickly shut down after the longing feeling came back , if she continued she wouldn't be able to resist jumping out the window. The female glanced around at her basic small servants quarters before leaving with the thought.  
"Yes. The late nights have to stop"

Zinira P.O.V

She arrived at the Barrymore Castle the next morning and was greeted by a disgruntalled maid. Her green eyes taking in the visitors appearance before asking

"Hello, can I help you?"

"I am here to see Mayer Barrymore, I am Zinira, a detective from scotland yard" she pulled out a badge from her stringed purse that hung from her waist "it has come to my attention that their have been several murders and I would like a quick chat with the mayor if you please." There was an odd aurorer around this maid. She looked normal enough. Respectfully dressed in a maids outfit and her black hair put in a bun, but there was something about her that wasn't quite all… human. Whilst Zinira had made this analysis the said maid was doing something odd. Was she sniffing her? Deffinatly can't be completly human. After the maid had come back to her senses she bowed slightly and said,

"Right this way ma'am." Zinira followed her in to the office.

"Who is this!" A rather angry round tummied man shouted at them.

Alva P.O.V

There was definitly off about this women. Not only did she smell unlike any other human but there was a strange oudor that she had never come across. It was a strong perfume mixed between herbs and lavender. The lavender smell reminded her of Angela. There was silence only interupted by the tapping of her cane as she guided her to the study. Alva discreatly looked out the corner of her eye at the visiter. She gave off an air of being so much more older than what she seemed.

When they reached the study the master was souting. Again.

"I am Zinira, a detective from Scotland yard. I'm here to ask you a few question's." The women explained, sternly.

"But you're a women! Nothing but a terrier! And what buisness does Scotland Yard have here? I am the mayer of this town and my word is law!" He said his face going red. Before they could go on any further, a couple of people entered the room lead by Angela. One of the new visitors was a boy not much older than twelve that had dark blue hair and a patch over his eye. The other was a butler in a black suit and slick black hair. Once she caught his sent Alva couldn't help but step back and had a hard time resisting the urge to growl. The spicy smell that was coming off of that _Demon_ was strong. He must be a high ranking demon. Whilst Alva had looked at the new visiters, the master had got a whip out and Alva heard the familiar sound of it cackle from Angela.

Zinira P.O.V

Zinira first noticed the young maid who had brought her into the household who had become stiff. Her eyes were wide and her fists were clenched, she was staring directly at the unholy _butler_ that had walked in. Zinira knew what he was from all of the paranormal cases she took at work, but it was interesting to see that the maid seemed to know what he was too. Either that or they had met before and she hated his guts. Zinira doubted the latter though. The crackle of a whip rang through the air. Zinira turned sharply to the source. Before she could do anything to stop this act of cruelty, a soft command was issued and the butler moved to prevent any more damage by grabbing the mayer's wrist. This caused him to throw another fit. When did this man ever shut his mouth?

"What are you doing you filthy doberlem? Somebody sould train you better. Let me go right now!"

"He is acting on my orders." The boy said calmly. Zinira realised that she had heard about him at the office. He took some of the work off of the force when the queen instructed him to.

"Who are you?" Barrymore replied gruffly.

"By the sounds of it, you have already received the letter I have sent. My name is Ciel, the heir of Phantomhive." At this point he coolly sat down.

"Do you mean to tell me that a toy poodle like you is the queen's adversary?"

"You don't small breeds do you lord Henry. That's hardly fair."


End file.
